Le discours au héros
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: <html><head></head>"Je suis mort avec toi, mon frère, mais ça tout le monde le sait. On joue tous au roi du silence, on tait ton absence et ses conséquences. Ne t'inquiète pas, je transgresse souvent les règles en parlant de toi à tout va." No-slash, OS</html>


**Titre : **Le discours au héros

**Disclaimers : **Personnages et univers = propriétés de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes** : Je ne voulais pas m'inscrire dans les textes traitant déjà du deuil de George. J'ai cherché à approcher la chose sous un autre angle, plus complexe ou, justement, plus simple, parce que ce bonhomme sans son frère, c'est un gamin sans repère qui vit dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à celui qu'il l'adorera toujours. A certains moments, on a presque l'impression que George cherche à rassurer Fred et à le faire déculpabiliser de l'avoir laissé. C'est bête, peut-être. Portez-les dans votre cœur : ces mots, ce texte, ces deux garçons, notre peine commune à la perte des êtres qu'on aime. On oublie jamais ceux qui nous quitte, à nous de voir comment vivre avec. Allez…_bonne lecture_.

**Un rire qui n'a jamais eu tord**

Mon prénom a toujours été le synonyme du tien. Sans cesse on se collait au corps et au regard : tu étais celui qui me complétait, le qualificatif avant le mien, tu étais ce dont j'ai toujours _réellement _eu besoin.

Tu étais le reflet du vrai moi : tu clamais tout ce que moi je n'osais pas dire pour me faire oublier toute pudeur et honte idiotes que parfois je pouvais ressentir. Je n'ai jamais eu peur à tes côtés parce que tu étais ma force dans la faiblesse, dans l'adversité, contre les autres et le monde entier. Tu étais mon pilier, tu sais, ce qu'on appelle des fois « raison de vivre ».

Ton sang qui a coulé a emporté le mien à sa suite, je ne vis plus qu'au substitut de celui des autres : je suis mort avec toi, mon frère, mais ça tout le monde le sait. On joue tous au roi du silence, on tait ton absence et ses conséquences.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je transgresse souvent les règles en parlant de toi à tout va.

Au bout du compte, on s'est fait battre par le reste du monde. Notre équipe est perdante et j'en ris quand même, seulement parce qu'on a toujours été bons perdants et qu'on s'est juré de tout prendre à la légère. Mais, il faut se l'avouer, il n'y a plus de jeu depuis que t'es pas là, juste un nous insipide et coupable : mes blagues ont un semblant d'avant qui manque pourtant d'épice, tu sais, celle qui donnait son bon goût à la vie.

A croire que c'était toi qui lui donnais tout son sens et son importance.

Je me demande parfois ce qu'il me reste à faire. Le pitre, ça sonne faux, le bon mari, un peu trop beau et le désespéré, pas assez vrai. Tu sais que j'ai perdu facilement dix ans d'existence depuis ? Je suis redevenu petit garçon quand je suivais tes pas, tes éclats de rire et ton sourire comme les plus belles sucreries.

Je tente bien de jouer à faire comme avant, beaucoup s'y trompent mais pas maman. Maintenant qu'elle nous différencie enfin, je n'aime pas ça : tu es devenu celui qui est parti et moi celui qui aurait du aussi.

Tu me manques est le plus cruel des euphémismes.

Qu'on se le dise, c'est foutrement trop triste de vivre sans toi. J'ai presque failli ne plus savoir en rire. C'est même plus vraiment une vie, à y penser, c'est juste une mauvaise farce à la bonbon moldu.

A la boutique, j'ai inventé un tour que j'ai appelé « le rire du roux qui repose ». C'est une salière qui répand un gaz hilarant à dix mètres à la ronde et qui dure trois jours facilement. C'est un hommage au plus grand homme de tous les temps. Tu n'es plus un égal pour moi, de toute façon, ni un souvenir, tu es ce qui motive mon cœur à battre tous les jours et à être heureux. Tout ce que je vis, je le vis pour toi : je me suis même convaincu que mon rire était le tien.

Je me fous de ce que pensent les gens, moi je continue plus avec eux le jeu de la vie, je me suis arrêté aux jours où nous étions encore deux et que tout était parfait. Me blâme pas, je n'y peux rien, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour sourire encore et faire des farces qui vaillent la peine de porter ton nom.

Jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'on en dise, je vivrai pour toi. Je sais que tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, ne le nie pas.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup pensaient que je me laisserai pourrir après ton départ, que je te suivrais dans cette dernière pirouette comme je l'ai toujours fait. Seulement, j'ai accepté la défaite et me suis contenté d'inscrire mon prénom à côté du tien sur la pierre qui a l'audace de croire qu'elle peut résumer ta vie en deux dates et une appellation. Moi, je sais que t'es plus grand que ça alors je fais tout pour que le monde en prenne conscience. On ne peut décemment pas poser de simples mots sur ce que tu as, non, ce que tu es. Ça aussi, maman le sait.

On reste deux dans mes yeux, on reste nous même si ça sonne creux.

On se rejoindra bien assez vite, de toute façon, et c'est aussi pour ça que je me lève chaque matin. Parce qu'avant de dépérir, il faut s'user comme il faut. Je le suis déjà, mais pas assez pour manquer à mes devoirs et me refuser à te faire encore rire. Dans le miroir, je ne vois plus que toi : laisse-moi ça pour faire semblant d'être heureux, je te jure que ce sera la seule chose égoïste que tu auras à m'accorder.

On a perdu quand t'es tombé. Pas grave, mon frère…on les emmerde, ces gagnants, parce qu'on sera toujours mieux qu'eux. On a toujours valu mieux que tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on rira toujours dans notre malheur, parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

On les vaut parce que tu as existé, ce n'est pas plus bête que ça.

Alors je ris de nouveau de bon cœur, je suis bon acteur après tout, et je sais que ça te fait plaisir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de t'en vouloir un peu, de temps en temps, toi qui m'a laissé sans précaution ni dernier coup d'œil complice, nous avions encore de jolies choses à vivre à deux. On aurait pu prendre notre revanche et je n'aurai jamais été aussi malheureux.

Mon frère, n'oublie pas que je t'aime comme pas possible. Je te fais confiance pour me rendre la pareille à chaque reflet que je croise : car on ne s'est jamais séparé, ne me fais pas croire ça, on joue simplement à cache-cache et tu es meilleur que moi à cela.

Je m'en fous de devenir fou à force de te croiser à chaque détour ou à ne plus agir que pour toi : c'est le moins que je puisse faire et la seule chose d'ailleurs que je suis encore capable d'accomplir depuis que le nous n'est plus deux et que, dans les yeux de maman, il ne reste plus qu'un je.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. (texte totalement improvisé alors qu'il m'en reste trois autres à finir...)<p> 


End file.
